La Maldición
by EvilCharmingStories
Summary: Mi versión de la maldición del Hada Negra.


El hada negra efectuó la maldición.

Nadie pudo salvarse.

Todos quedaron atrapados en vidas que no les correspondían; otra vez.

El hada negra disolvió la familia de Emma, tal y como se lo había dicho.

Zelena fue devuelta a Oz.

Los habitantes de Storybook retomaron la vida que llevaban en la primera maldición; Fiona era la nueva Alcaldesa.

Emma estaba encerrada en un manicomio; Henry sigue siendo tachado por loco.

Snow, Neal y Hook fueron enviados al bosque encanto; en el castillo blanco.

La familia de Emma estaba disuelta, y muy lejos de ella.

Pero...

¿Dónde están Regina y David? 

[...]

Los rayos del sol penetraron suavemente en la habitación principal de aquel departamento. Los habitantes de ese cuarto estaban poco a poco despertando, dejando ir la pereza y tomando energía para comenzar un nuevo día.

Un feliz día.

Otro día de despertar con el calor de su pareja; otro día de suaves caricias y afectivos abrazos; otro día de dedos juguetones; otro día de lentos besos; otro día de... casados.

\- Vamos, es hora de levantarse. - la suave voz de su esposa lo despertaba. Con un leve gruñido la abrazó aun mas fuerte y hundió su rostro en el alborotado, cabello de ella.

Ella olía a manzanas y fresas. Un ligero toque de vainilla predominaba también.

\- Vamos dormilón. - su esposa a clamaba otra vez. Él no desistió.

\- ¿ Porque debemos levantarnos? - le preguntó a su esposa, quien rió suavemente.

\- Porque tenemos que trabajar. - le respondió ella abrazando lo de vuelta.

\- ¿Porque tenemos que trabajar? - volvió a preguntarle a ella.

\- Para ganar dinero y sobrevivir. Ya, arriba. - le dijo su esposa moviendo lo un poco.

\- ¿Porque tenemos que ganar dinero? -le preguntó un poco mas despierto ahora.

\- Porque si no lo haces, te dejo. - le respondió ella besando suavemente su pecho.

\- Sabía que me querías por dinero. Todos me lo dijeron. - la reprendió.

\- Aún así te casaste conmigo. ¿Eso que te dice? - le respondió ella mirándolo. Sentía su mirada en su rostro.

\- Que soy un idiota... - le dijo a la vez que le daba una suave palmada en el tradero, haciéndola chillar de sorpresa. - ... pero un idiota muy enamorado.

Suaves risas llenaron la habitación poco tiempo después. Con el sonido del despertador ambos se levantaron para prepararse, al igual que todos los días.

\- Es tu turno para hacer el desayuno. - le dijo su esposa antes de apoderarse el baño. El sólo negó con la cabeza divertido y decidió complacerla, considerando el hecho de que era el turno de ella en realidad.

Su esposa.

Aún no podía creer que Regina Mills era su esposa. El día en que la conoció, las citas que tuvieron, la proposición, la boda, la luna de miel, Todo le parecía algo irreal; todos esos momentos parecían hechos de la noche a la mañana.

Ambos llevan 4 años viviendo en Boston; Su departamento es espacioso y todo en el grita una sutil elegancia. Como decoradora de interiores y organizadora de eventos, Regina hace un buen trabajo.

Él por su parte, trabaja en una gran veterinaria, mientras termina de especializarse como Veterinario. A pesar de sus horarios, no hay un día en el que no se sienten en el sofá, con pijamas, y disfruten de una película.

\- Se acabó el agua caliente, Pastor. - la voz de Regina interrumpió los pensamientos de David. Levantó la mirada para verla bajar las escaleras; le encantaba ver como su largo cabello fluía y se movía en cada paso que daba.

\- ¡Regina! - le reprendió David una vez que se unió a él. Su desayuno estaba casi listo después de todo. - El hecho de que halla trabajado en algunas ovejas no me convierte en Pastor.

Sus brazos rápidamente se enredaron en su pecho, abrazandola fuerte.

\- No, pero si en un excelente veterinario. - la voz de Regina llegó como un susurro en sus oídos; debe de estar de puntillas porque el era considerablemente, más alto que ella.

El se giró para así tenerla en sus brazos. Ella le brindo una tierna sonrisa que le hizo estremecer; no lleva mucho maquillaje, pero a pesar de la ropa sencilla que lleva, parece toda una reina.

\- Te va a costar el agua. - le dijo en un bromista tono amenazador.

\- Siempre cuesta. Llega una factura cada mes, Pastor . - le respondió Regina con una sonrisa desafiante.

No duró mucho; los labios de David se estrellaron contra los de ella acallando sus próximas palabras. Ella no perdió el tiempo, subió sus manos hasta su cuello para profundizar aquel beso.

Unos minutos después, ambos se separaron por falta de aliento; sus frentes estaban juntas y sus respiraciones agitadas.

\- Se va a quemar el desayuno. - Regina dijo con dificultad. David asintió, dándole un último beso se separaron y reanudaron sus quehaceres.

[...]

Emma no le creía.

Todos lo tachaban de loco.

Y lo que es peor: Fiona haciendo de su "madre".

Pero él no iba a darse por vencido; haría que Emma volviera a creer en él y en su libro.

Esta era su propia batalla; no va a fallar. Después de todo, era hijo de la mujer más persistente del mundo: Regina.

No deja de preguntarse qué hizo Fiona con su familia: ¿Dónde los envió? ¿qué les hizo? ¿Cómo podría regresar los? ¿Cómo romper está maldición? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Semanas han pasado, no había dejado de ir a visitar a Emma; poco a poco estaba haciendo que entre en sí, aunque ponía resistencia. Su vida en la mansión con Fiona... terriblemente insufrible.

No pierde la esperanza de que Emma vuelva a creer en él y que toda su familia regrese. Con Emma devuelta, las cosas podrían solucionarse más rápido. 

La angustia y la desesperación controlaban a Snow. No sabía el paradero de su esposo; Regina tampoco estaba. Ningún hechizo rastreador podía localizarlos; al menos con Regina los conducía hacia la Reina Malvada.

Con mucha persuasión, ella accedió a ayudarlos a volver a Storybooke pero no sería fácil; la maldición del Hada Oscura les impide regresar.

Pero ya encontrarán una manera de regresar; el mal nunca triunfará. Tenian que regresar pronto, para ayudar a Emma a que vuelva a tener fe en los cuentos; de lo contrario todos lo reinos se destruirán y todos en ellos.

A pesar de llevar meses en el Bosque Encantado, en Storybook deben de ser días. Eso de alguna forma era un poco tranquilizador para Snow; no llegarían demasiado tarde.

La intrusión de Zelena sacó a Snow de sus pensamientos; ella se levantó con la esperanza de que fueran buenas noticias.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Snow.

\- Oz volvió a la normalidad. - le dijo Zelena sonriendo. Snow la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo. ...? - Snow cuestionó aún sorprendida.

\- Emma está empezando a creer; Henry debe de estar teniendo exito. - le dijo Zelena rápidamente. Snow suspiró con alivio; un problema menos.

\- Eso es bueno. - dijo Snow con una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Bueno? - inquirió Zelena levantando una ceja - ¡Es fantástico! Con Emma mejorando, tenemos más posibilidades que antes de salir de aquí.

\- Hay que encontrar a Hook, él debe enterarse de esto. - dijo Snow poniéndose en marcha. Hook se había encargado de buscar a David y Regina en el Bosque, en caso de que hallan aparecido juntos o en otros puntos. - Es hora de ir a casa. 

[...]

Ella estaba sentada en el comedor; una fría taza, de té supone ya que abandonó el café hace unos días, reposaba entre sus manos.

Su mirada estaba pérdida en algún punto de su cabeza. No le gustaba verla así tan... apagada. No ha querido hablar con el sobre lo que la molesta, pero ya a tenido suficiente de eso.

\- Regina. Quiero saber que sucede. - la voz de David hizo sobresaltar a su esposa; sus marrones ojos lo miraban con sorpresa y miedo. - Lo siento cariño.

Regina negó con la cabeza. Abandonó la taza en la cocina y corrió hacia los brazos de su marido. David no perdió el tiempo, la estrechó entre sus brazos fuerte, calmando la tormenta en su interior.

El rostro de Regina estaba sumergido en el suave y musculoso pecho de David. Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a mojar la camisa de David.

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? - le preguntó David preocupado. - Por favor no llores.

\- No se que hacer. - la voz quebrada de Regina apenas se escuchó. - Lo siento tanto David, yo no quería que esto sucediera.

\- ¿De que estás hablando Regina? - le cuestionó David haciendo que lo mire a los ojos. Le dolió verla en ese estado.

\- Estoy embarazada David. - le dijo Regina insegura. David entró en shock automáticamente; nunca había esperado esas palabras. - No me odies.

\- ¿Odiarte? - le preguntó David con incredulidad. La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a girar con ella, haciendo que ella soltará un grito de sorpresa. - Yo no podría odiarte Regina. Es la mejor noticia que he recibido desde que aceptaste ser mi esposa.

Regina lo miró entre aliviada e ilucionada. No esperó esta reacción de él.

\- ¿En serio? - le preguntó con ilusión. David asintió sonriendo. - Pero nunca hemos hablado sobre tener bebés.

\- Bueno, supongo que esa conversación ha dejado de postergarse. - le dijo David sonriendo emocionado. - ¡Vamos a ser padres! Una parte tuya y mía está creciendo en tu vientre.

Regina sonrió aliviada mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas. David se puso de rodillas ante ella, quedando frente a frente con el vientre de Regina; frente a su hijo.

\- Hola, ahí adentro. - David empezó a hablarle al vientre de Regina. - Es tu papi quien habla. No puedo esperar a verte salir de ahí.

Regina acarició la nuca de David mientras le hablaba a su hijo. Su esposo era el mejor de todos sin duda. Daba gracias por haberse encontrado con él en primer lugar.

\- Te amo. - las suaves palabras de su esposo la devolvieron al presente; el la miraba con amor. - A ambos.

\- Nosotros también te amamos. - le respondió Regina, para luego besar a su esposo. 

[...]

Lo logró.

Tuvo exito; Emma cree en él y en las historias.

Todo se solucionará.

Siente como si un gran peso se desvanece de sus hombros; al fin puede respirar en paz. Eso no significa que todo se halla solucionado; tenían que encontrar a su famila, pronto.

Sabe que tienen que fingir que nada a cambiado, para guardar las apariencias. Fiona no parece sospechar de él, lo cual es una ventaja; sus continuos ataques a Emma no van a parar, pero con el despertar de Emma todo se solucionará.

Extraña a su madre; Regina. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué está haciendo? Sin duda buscando una forma de volver a él; eso era seguro. Lo mismo con el reto de su familia.

A pesar de la furia que siente Emma por la separación de su famila, pienso que, más le duele la abrupta ruptura con Hook. Ni siquiera un día de casados y ya estaban separados; no por elección.

Me duele verla así, pero me consuela saber que nuestra familia regresará a nosotros, y juntos, venceremos al Hada negra.

[...]

Es un hecho: regresarán a casa.

La fe de Emma restauró la estabilidad de los otros mundos; irán a casa. La maldición del Hada negra aun es un factor que impide su regreso, pero la Reina Malvada contendrá lo más que pueda la maldición; eso nos ayudará.

Hook está impaciente; está en su derecho. Quiere regresar a Emma como yo a David; es un hecho que Regina y David no están en el Bosque Encantado, ni en ninguno de los otros reinos, por lo que esperamos que halla sido atrapados en Storybook.

Agarrando con fuerza a Neal, pronto Zelena, Hook y ellos fueron devueltos a Storybrook, a salvar a su familia. Cerró fuerte los ojos, deseando que el plan de la Reina Malvada funcionara.

Una suave llovizna fue el recibimiento que obtuvieron; están a las afueras del pueblo. Con euforia y alivio, se dieron cuenta que el plan funcionó; estaban en casa.

La antigua casa de Zelena fue el único lugar al que podrían recurrir; no podian entrar al pueblo, era un terrible error, por lo que tendrían que quedarse ahí.

Habían acordado contactar a Henry a la mañana siguiente; no sabían si Emma pudiera reconocerlos, en dado caso podían contar con Henry. Debían preguntarle si había visto a Regina o a David en el pueblo.

Por ahora sólo quedaba aguardar el amanecer, se vienen tiempos de guerra y deben obtener toda la ayuda posible para acabar con todo el mal.

[...]

Ella estaba nerviosa.

Ambos estaban extremadamente nerviosos.

No habían pensado en lo aterrador que seria visitar a un médico; Hasta ahora.

Su primera ecografia era hoy; conocerán el estado de su hijo y eso volverá más real la situación en la que estan.

Ellos estaban extremadamente nerviosos.

\- ¿Señor y Señora Nolan? - la voz de la doctora les hizo brincar de la sorpresa; ¿Habían estado tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos?

\- Si... somos nosotros. - respondió Regina luego de unos minutos.

\- Hola, soy la Doctora Belmonte. Tengo entendido que serán padres primerizos, ¿verdad? - preguntó la doctora mientras les indicaba que la siguieran hacia una camilla.

\- Así es. - respondió David está vez. - Esto es nuevo para nosotros; no puedo recordar estar cerca de alguna pareja embarazada en realidad.

\- Oh, eso es triste. Bien, ahora vamos a ver que tan avanzada está su esposa. - dijo la doctora antes de empezar el examen.

La doctora , con sus guantes ya puestos, le coloca un protector de silicona al transductor, aunque parece más un condón en realidad. Una vez hecho eso, procede a encender la pantalla donde se transmitirá todo el examen.

\- Bien, ahora Señora Nolan, te voy a pedir que abras las piernas. Voy a introducir el transductor por tu vagina para poder tener un examen más claro. - dijo la Doctora.

\- ¿Va a introducir eso en mi? - cuestionó Regina sorprendida. David no podía si quiera decir algo al ver lo largo que era el transductor.

\- Si. No te preocupes, no dolerá; sentirás una ligera molestia pero es normal. La ecografia transvaginal debe hacerse en esta etapa de gestación; nos dará una imagen del feto, su posicion, cantidad y también si existe la posibilidad de que pudiera tener alguna anomalía cromosomica. - les explicó la Doctora con tranquilidad.

Después de un tiempo en donde sólo reinó el silencio, Regina asintió consintiendo el permiso a la doctora, quien procedió a realizar el examen. Ella no mintió; tener un tubo dentro de ti se siente bastante incómodo, pero era capaz de soportar eso por su bebé.

Sintió como David apretaba su mano; se miraron un momento antes de volver su mirada hacia la pantalla que ahora proyectaba imagenes. La doctora trabajaba en silencio, moviendo el tubo dentro de Regina y tecleando en la pantalla.

\- Oh, ahí está. - dijo la Doctora señalando hacia una mancha negra en la pantalla; era bastante pequeña. - Ese es su bebé.

\- ¿Eso tan pequeño que está ahí? - le cuestionó Regina sorprendida. David no se quedaba atrás.

\- Exactamente. Debe ser del tamaño de una habichuela en este periodo, pero a medida que pase el tiempo el se hará notar. - dijo la Doctora sonriendo. 

[...]

Su familia estaba aquí.

Aún no puede creer estar frente a ellos; Emma se veía incómoda al ser aplastada por Hook. Abrazó a todos y cada uno de ellos; todos estaban ahí a excepción de su abuelo y su madre.

\- ¿Dónde están el abuelo y mi mamá? - preguntó Henry una vez que todo se calmó en la habitación. Snow miró a Henry sorprendida.

\- Ellos no estaban con nosotros en el Bosque Encantado. - dijo Snow preocupada. - Zelena los buscó por otros mundos; pensamos que estaban aquí.

\- No, aquí no están. - les informó Henry frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Fiona no los habrá...?

Henry no puedo completar esa pregunta; era muy dolorosa.

\- ¡No! ¡No lo hizo! Lo sentiría. - dijo Snow rápidamente. - Sé en mi corazón que David está vivo.

\- ¿Pero Regina? - preguntó Zelena ahora inquieta.

\- Deben de estar juntos. - dijo Emma por primera vez desde que llegó.

\- ¿Porque los pondría juntos? - preguntó Henry confundido; no tenía lógica poner a David y a Regina juntos.

\- Bueno, sin su príncipe, BlancaNieves no tendría el beso de amor verdadero. - dijo Emma, mientras se sentía ridícula por lo que acababa de decir.

\- Fiona tampoco se podría arriesgar a que Regina te diera un beso Henry. - dijo Zelena siguiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Emma.

\- Pero aún así se arriesgó con Emma. - dijo Snow un poco aliviada por tener, al menos, la certeza de que David estaba con Regina.

\- Si, pero Emma necesita creer para que la magia funcione. - recordó Zelena.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras registraban está nueva información. Sin embargo, a Hook le llegó un pensamiento fugaz.

\- ¿Qué pasa si... - Hook comenzó a hablar atrayendo la atención de todos. - ... ellos están en el mundo sin magia?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - le cuestionó Emma a Hook. Ella no lo recordaba a decir verdad.

\- ¿Qué pasa si Fiona hizo lo mismo que Regina con Emma y con Henry? - dijo Hook poniendo a todos, a excepción de Emma, a recordar la maldición del diamante. - Darles otra vida fuera de Storybrook. Nadie llega a este pueblo si no lo está buscando.

\- Tiene sentido. - dijo Henry considerando la idea de Hook. - De tener sus recuerdos, ellos podrían haber vuelto en cualquier momento.

\- Así que tenemos una suposición sobre el paradero de ellos. ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? Ninguno de nosotros puede salir del pueblo. - dijo Zelena analizando la situación. -

\- ¿A ocurrido algún cambio en el pueblo? ¿Con las personas y sus identidades? - preguntó Snow.

\- No mucho, todos tienen el mismo nombre pero no la misma historia. - le respondió Henry. - ¿Porqué?

\- De modo que si David y Regina están allá afuera, deben de tener sus mismos nombres: David Nolan, Regina Mills. Eso hará que sea búsqueda sea mas rápida. - dijo Snow con esperanza.

\- Puedo hacer algunas llamadas. - dijo Emma mientras sacaba si teléfono.

\- ¿Qué haremos nosotros mientras? - inquirió Henry; una cálido sentimiento de esperanza le estaba quemando el pecho.

\- Buscar la manera de derrotar a Fiona. - dijo Zelena. Todos asintieron. 

[...]

\- ¡David!.

Desde la cocina, David escuchó la voz de Regina llamarlo. Apagando la estufa corrió hacia la habitación preocupado; todo el asunto del embarazo lo tiene muy nervioso.

\- ¿Qué sucede...? - David se detuvo al ver la imagen frente a él; Regina estaba en ropa interior frente al espejo. Sin embargo eso no fue lo que captó su atención - no mucho en realida. Ella tenía sus manos en sus senos; ambos. - ¿ Regina?

\- Ve aquí David. - le dijo Regina mirándolo desde el espejo. El se acercó con el ceño fruncido. Ella se giró, quedando frente a él. - Siente mis pechos. - dijo Regina mientras retiraba sus manos.

\- ... ¿Qué? - David la miró completamente confundido.

\- Creo que están... más grandes. Siente mis pechos. - dijo Regina con naturalidad; como si dijera cosas así cada día.

David aún estaba parado en el marco de la puerta mirándola incrédulo, aunque pensándolo bien, esta es una buena oportunidad para jugar a explorar. 

[...]

\- Sólo te dije que sintieras mis senos. - dijo Regina cuando pudo recuperar el aliento. Al lado de ella, David soltó una carcajada. -

\- Eso hice. - Dijo David mientras se apoyaba de un codo.

\- Hiciste más que eso. - le replicó Regina. - No es que me esté quejando tampoco.

\- Vamos, Su Majestad y mi princesa tienen que cenar. - dijo David levantándose de la cama en busca de sus boxers.

\- ¿Qué pasa si tu "princesa' es un príncipe en realidad? - dijo Regina levantando el sujetador del piso.

\- Igual tienen que cenar. -dijo David encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- ¡Los encontré! - exclamó Emma luego de una semana desde la ultima reunión que tuvieron. - Al menos eso creo.

\- ¿Los encontraste si o no? - cuestionó Zelena frunciendo el ceño.

\- Verán, mi amigo buscó a Regina Mills y a David Nolan en algunos registros: hospitales, hoteles, etc. Encontró a dos personas con esos nombres. - comenzó a explicar Emma.

-¿Pero? - preguntó Hook cuando Emma cayó.

\- Esas personas están casadas. - dijo Emma mientras sacaba papeles de un sobre; había una copia del alquiler de un apartamento, de dos empresas de trabajo, una licencia de matrimonio.

\- ¿Qué nos garantiza que sean Regina y David? - le preguntó Snow a Emma.

\- ¡Oh! Enviaron una foto. - dijo Emma sacando una foto del sobre, la puso sobre una mesa para que todos la vieran; se escucharon jadeos después de eso. - ¿Lo tomo como un si?

\- No comprendo. ¿Porqué ponerlos juntos? - preguntó Henry luego de ver la foto. - No tiene sentido, uno de ellos podría haber recordado o algo e incitar al otro.

\- No lo sé, pero tenemos que buscar la forma ir a ellos o buscar la forma de que vengan aquí. - dijo Snow aún mirando la foto.

\- Es más seguro ir a ellos. Fiona se dará cuenta cuando lleguen y su los ve, sabrá que estamos aquí. - dijo Zelena por lo cual todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué tal Hook va por ellos? - dijo Henry luego de un momento de silencio. - Fuiste por Emma y por mí hace un tiempo, puedes hacer lo mismo con David y mi mamá.

\- Recuerda que tenía una poción para la memoria. - dijo Hook pensativo.

\- Puedo hacer una. - dijo Zelena. Pronto todos comenzaron a armar un plan para que Hook pueda irse y como Regina y David tomarían la poción, dado que si con Emma fue difícil con ellos seria peor. 

[...]

Dado su reciente estado, tanto David como Regina hacen lo posible por salir temprano de sus trabajos para pasar mas tiempo juntos antes de que la llegada de su hijo destruya sus horarios.

Hoy no fue diferente a lo acordado, justo en este momento caminaban por el parque mientras disfrutaban de un helado. Caminaban en un silencio armonioso y de la mano, ambos disfrutando de la compañía Dez el otro.

\- ¿David?

La suave voz de la mujer a su lado sacó a David de sus pensamientos y la miró; realmente miró a la bella mujer con la que se había casado, con su suave cabello negro, sus ojos café y su suave piel.

\- ¿Sí? - le respondió él luego de unos minutos de contemplarla.

\- No haz sentido... en ocasiones como ... si ... - Ella cayó un momento buscando las palabras correctas. - ... ¿algo faltara?

David la miró sorprendido un momento antes de mirarla confundido.

\- Por favor, Explicate.

\- Es una tontería. - dijo Regina soltando una pequeña risa de incredulidad. - Mejor olvídalo.

\- No. Quiero escucharlo. - dijo David deteniéndose. Regina lo miró por un momento Aquí Ntes de asentir.

\- Desde hace un tiempo, he sentido como... debería estar haciendo algo. - dijo Regina. David asintió para que continara. - Es como si... tuviera que buscar algo y... verificar que esté bien... O algo parecido.

\- Se a que te refieres. - dijo David después de unos minutos. Regina lo miró con sorpresa en los ojos. - Lo he sentido antes, pero por mas que profundice en el sentimiento nada llega a mi mente... es como si algo lo bloqueara.

\- Exactamente. - coincidió Regina.

\- Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? - Regina lo miró con atención. - Todo eso desaparece cuando entro a nuestro hogar y te veo, ya sea mirando la televisión, haciendo la cena, caminando en ropa interior en nuestra habitación...

\- ¡David! - exclamó Regina frenando el discurso de David con un golpe en el hombro. - ¡Estamos en la calle!

\- ... Gritando me en la calle por decir la verdad. Todo eso se esfuma de mi mente y eso está bien conmigo. - continuó David como si Regina no lo hubiese interrumpido.

\- Oh... - fue lo único que salió de los labios de Regina. - Soy muy afortunada por tenerte.

\- Yo soy el afortunado. Eres una maravillosa mujer que podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera y sin embargo elegiste a este pobre veterinario. - dijo David mirándola intensamente.

\- Te volvería a escoger aunque estuviéramos en otra vida. - dijo Regina acariciando la áspera mejilla de su esposo. - No me importa lo que nos depare el futuro en cuento tu estés en él.

Las palabras fueron a cortadas y los sentimientos fueron manifestados en la suave danza de sus labios estrellados. No era pasional, era suave y lento, justo como el primero que se dieron hace ya tantos años.

A unas cuantas esquinas estaba Hook, presenciando la escena a los lejos, aunque no podía oír la conversación. Ver aquella escena le mostró lo difícil que será su trabajo, pero él tenía que hacerlo.

Llevaba en esta ciudad casi una semana y sabía que tenía que actuar rápido. Ya conocía un poco la rutina del Príncipe y la Reina, por lo que su plan tenia que efectuarse esa noche.

Los siguió cuando empezaron a avanzar. Se detuvieron en restaurante y salieron unos minutos después pero con las manos vacías. Se acercó un poco mas a ellos para poder escuchar su conversación.

\- Espero no tarden con la comida, estoy hambrienta. - escuchó decir a Regina.

\- Pudimos haber comido algún aperitivo mientras esperábamos la comida. - le reclamó David a Regina.

\- De camino a casa ya estaría lista, aparte quiero ver la ultima película que alquilamos, no hemos podido verla. - le respondió Regina como si fuera algo obvio.

\- Realmente no te entiendo. - dijo David negando con la cabeza.

" _Está es mi oportunidad_ " pensó Hook.

Se detuvo varias cuadras antes del edificio que compartían Regina y David para no dar sospechas. Solo tenia que esperar a que les trajeran la comida para ejecutar su plan.

Fiel a su palabra, la comida llegó unos minutos después de que las luces de su departamento se encendieron; le resultaba irónico que fuese el mismo departamento que ocuparon Henry y Emma antes.

Subió rápidamente algunas escaleras para esperar al chico con la comida. Este no defraudó y subió unos segundos después de él.

\- ¡Oh, al fin! - dijo Hook parándose frente al chico. - ¿Es el pedido del 200A?

El chico verificó la factura unos segundos para luego asentir.

\- Así es señor. ¿La recibirá usted?

\- Si.

Después de haber vertido la poción en el jugo que acompañaba la comida, fue hacia el departamento dónde dejó la comida en la puerta y tocó rápidamente la puerta para luego irse.

" _Ahora sólo toca esperar_ ".

[...]

\- ¡Regina ya llegó la comida!

Terminando de quitarse el maquillaje, Regina tomó una suave manta y bajó hacia la sala para reunirse con David. Cuando lo encontró vió que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -le preguntó confundida.

\- Dejaron la comida en la puerta. - dijo David mientras caminaba hacia el sofá. -

\- Que extraño. - dijo Regina sentándose al lado de David. Tomó el control para darle "Play" a la película y en unos pocos minutos ambos de encontraron sumergidos en su cena mientras miraban la película.

Fue casi a la mitad de la película que ambos empezaron a tomar el jugo. Luego de unos cuantos sorbos, Regina sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, David se dió cuenta de su incomodidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? - le preguntó David preocupado.

\- Creo que a tu hijo no le gustó el jugo. - dijo Regina acariciando su barriga.

Pronto una fuerte sacudida los derrumbó y ambos sostuvieron fuertemente sus cabezas contra las olas de recuerdos que invadían sus mentes.

Tomó alrededor de una hora para que ambos se pudieran estabilizar, en especial Regina quien cayó desmayada unos minutos después. David por otro lado, tenia el corazón agitado como si hubiera corrido un maratón y abrió sus ojos en busca de orientación. Lo último que recordaba era la maldición del Hada Negra y como abrazó fuertemente a Snow y a Neal.

Con preocupación buscó rápidamente a su esposa e hijos pero se vió frente a un televisor con un cuerpo inconsciente a su lado. Como si un balde agua fría lo bañara, recordó porque estaba frente a un televisor y quien era la persona a su lado.

\- Regina. - la llamó pero ella no respondió. Se acercó a ella y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados; se desmayó. La acomodó en el sofá para que no sufriera daños en caso de despertarse.

Después de asegurase de que Regina estuviera bien, fue rápidamente hacia la cocina y empezó a echarse agua en el rostro, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos: Dónde estaba su familia? Estarían bien? Que hacía él y Regina en este apartamento? Como recordaron?

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo levantar la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y ahí estaba... Hook?

\- ¿Killian? - dijo David sorprendido.

\- La poción funcionó. - dijo Hook mientras entraba en el departamento. David cerró la puerta desconcertado. - ¿Dónde está Regina?

\- Inconsciente. - fue lo único que pudo decir David. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Es una larga historia, pero necesitamos despertar a Regina. Tenemos que volver a Storybooke. - dijo Hook mirando seriamente a David.

\- ¿Dónde está mi familia? ¿están todos bien? - le preguntó David frenético.

\- Están bien, al menos vivos. - dijo Hook divagando. - Necesitamos irnos, la maldición del Hada Negra aún está de pie.

El gemido de alguien los puso a ambos en alerta, pero al ver que Regina se estaba levantando los hizo relajarse, al menos un poco.

\- ¿Qué...? - dijo Regina sosteniendo su cabeza; dolía mucho.

\- Si, Zelena dijo que podría doler les la cabeza. - dijo Hook llamando la atención de Regina.

\- ¿Killian? - ella lo miró sorprendido. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Aquí vamos otra vez. - dijo Hook.

Después de ponerlos "al día " con los sucesos desde su llegada al bosque encantada hasta que regresaron a Storybooke otra vez. El dolor de cabeza por suerte pasó para David y Regina, por lo que podían pensar con más claridad como volver al pueblo. Sin embargo fue en ese momento que Regina se dió cuenta de algo.

\- David, tenemos que hablar. - le dijo Regina seria, pero sus ojos mostraban una ligera capa de preocupación. David asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación que era suya.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó David una vez que estaban en la habitación.

\- No puedo ir con ustedes. - dijo Regina. David la miró sorprendido y luego enojado.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Cómo estoy suponiendo que haz de recordar, estoy embarazada. - dijo Regina, ambos se pusieron rígidos ante el conocimiento de su relación. - Sin embargo era imposible para mi estar en este estado. Me maldije a mi misma contra eso hace años.

\- ¿ Entonces como es que lo estás ahora? - le preguntó David confundido.

\- Mi teoría hasta ahora es que al estar en el mundo sin magia, mi hechizo se derrumbó dando paso al... - Regina comenzó a explicar y hace gestos con sus manos. - ... pero, si regreso a Storybooke dónde hay magia...

\- Tu maldición se levantará y... - David no pudo completar la oración en cuanto llegó al punto.

\- Podría matar al bebé. - Regina completó la oración por el.

\- Oh, bueno... maldición. - dijo David mientras se pasaba as manos por el cabello, frustrado.

Regina se sentó en la cama mirando al piso, esta situación la estaba matando, quería correr hacia Storybooke y sacar a su hijo de las garras de Fiona pero no quería poner en riesgo al bebé que llevaba.

David se sentó a una distancia respetable en la cama junto con ella, ambos en silencio. Estaban en un verdadero problema y lo irónico era que no concernía a la maldición.

\- Lo siento. - el susurro de Regina hizo que David la mirara confundido. - Tendrán que resolver esto sin mi.

David la miró con cierto grado de traición y comprensión en los ojos. Ella no lo estaba mirando a él pero se hacía una idea de como se sentía.

\- Sé que es egoísta de mi parte abandonarlos así... - continuó Regina explicando. - pero... oportunidades como estas no suelen pasar en mi vida... y si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo, es saber aprovechar hasta el más mínimo gramo de esperanza.

Esta vez ella lo miró a los ojos, pero no vió nada en ellos; no reflejaban ninguna emoción. Por un momento pensó que él realmente no la había escuchado, pero luego el parpadeó.

\- ¿Entonces no volverás al pueblo? - le preguntó David. - ¿Qué pasará con Henry?

Regina se tomó unos minutos para poder responder a las preguntas de David. Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

\- No por el momento. Cuando el bebé nazca ya estaría fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, no creo ser bien recibida cuando todos se enteren sobre el bebé; literalmente le hice a Snow lo mismo que Zelena a mi... - dijo Regina con cierto temor. Ella ya no era esa mujer que buscaba el mal para Snow, ¿Porqué tiene que pasar esto ahora?

\- Es muy diferente Regina. - dijo David interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. - Zelena lo hizo por venganza, pero esto lo provocó Fiona; esto es culpa de ella. Snow sabe que cambiaste, todos lo hacemos.

Regina se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de David; eran ciertas. Sin embargo pensó en Henry, ¿Cómo reaccionará él?

\- Respecto a Henry... - Regina se detuvo, pensando en su pequeño príncipe.

\- Él no pensará menos de ti Regina. - las reconfortantes palabras de David fueron bien recibidas. Ella lo miró con espectativa. - Él ya no es ese chico que pensaba que todo era blanco y negro; él cambió as l igual que tú. Pero...

\- ¿Pero qué? - le cuestionó Regina alerta.

\- No puedes quedarte sola, Regina; no puedo dejarte así. - dijo David mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Regina lo miró confundida un instante hasta que recordó su actual relación.

\- Sabes que no puedo acompañarlos, pero no eso no impide que te reunas con tu familia David. - le dijo Regina restando le importancia al problema.

David se paró frente a ella frunciendo un poco el ceño. - Es mi hijo también.

\- Soy muy consciente de eso. - le replicó Regina ahora frunciendo el ceño.

\- Quiero estar cerca de él. - dijo David con seguridad.

\- No voy a alejarlo de ti si es lo que estás pensando. - le dijo Regina molesta. - En el momento en que nazca te llamaré para informarte.

\- Entonces ¿qué? ¿voy a estar todos estos meses pendiente del teléfono? - le cuestionó David molesto también.

\- No veo otras opciones David. - le reprochó Regina. - Tienen que acabar con Fiona, y seamos sinceros, no creo que Snow valla a tomar esta situación muy bien y menos si te quedas conmigo aquí.

\- Snow no tiene nada que ver en esto. - le dijo David.

\- Claro que tiene. Es tu esposa David, la madre de tus hijos, claro que tiene voz en esto. - le dijo Regina colocando sus manos en sus caderas; como su estuviera regañando a un niño.

\- Puedo tratar con Snow más adelante. - dijo David tratando de calmarse. - Ya buscaremos la forma de hacer lo funcionar.

[...]

Estaba hecho.

La maldición se rompió.

Ya no existe Fiona; fue destruida.

El Sr. Gold acabó con ella.

Por fin todos pueden respirar en paz y vivir sus vidas como deben de ser dirigidas. Al final de todo no fue necesaria la intervención de Regina para romper la maldición y ahora todos están a salvo y junto a sus seres queridos...

\- ¿Ahora vas a contarme qué es lo que planean hacer? - la voz de Snow interrumpió los pensamientos de David, quien se había distraído mirando a sí hijo.

\- Falta pocos meses para que el bebé nazca... - dijo David aún mirando a Neal. - Pensé... pensé en ir el último mes con ella.

\- ¿Regina lo sabe? - me cuestionó Snow haciendo caso omiso del dolor que provocaron las plantas de David; él se irá.

\- No. - respondió David sacudiendo la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que David acostó a Neal en su cuna y se acercó a su esposa; al menos la verdadera. - Sé que te he preguntado esto muchas veces, pero te conozco Snow y quiero que me contestes con la verdad: ¿Estás bien con esto?

Snow lo miró por unos minutos antes de sacudir la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio, nerviosa.

\- Lo que yo diga o sienta no va a cambiar nada. - dijo Snow mirándolo a los ojos; el pudo ver la sinceridad en sus palabras. - Honestamente, no me imaginé que podríamos estar envueltos en una situación como esta... pero... lo creas o no, estoy feliz por Regina.

David la miró con total sorpresa.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Suena descabellado, pero es la verdad. Conocemos parte de la historia de Regina; no llegaste a ver como era cuando adoptó a Henry hace muchos años, pero yo sí. Ella era feliz, David, realmente feliz. - expresó Snow con lágrimas. - Quizás esto era lo que necesitaba en su vida. Tener alguien de quien ocuparse, alguien que la necesite y la ame sobre todas las cosas. Las circunstancias no son las mejores pero... de cierta manera... me alegra que seas tú quien le dé está oportunidad a ella...

David la rodeó con sus brazos abrazándola. Pronto los suaves sollozos vinieron y el abrazó más fuerte. Dejó suaves besos en su cabellera mientras la consolaba.

\- Te amo Snow.

\- Yo también te amo David.

[...]

Nunca, en su vida, había sentido tanto dolor en su cuerpo como lo estaba sintiendo ahora. Ni siquiera sufrió descargas eléctricas gracias a Owen o Greg.

Sentía enormes deseos de romper algo o a alguien pero no podía moverse más que apretar la mano del estúpido hombre que la puso en esta situación; él y sus malditos...

\- ¡Oh Por Dios, haz que salga rápido! - gritó Regina apretando aún más la mano de David. Estaba en trabajo desde hace ya horas- años para ella.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien Regina, solo resiste un poco más. - la molesta voz de David volvió a aparecer.

\- ¿Te crees que no sé como lo estoy haciendo? - le gritó Regina esta vez a David.

\- Sólo unos pocos empujones más Señora Nolan. - dijo la doctora entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo? - los gritos de Regina debían de escucharse incluso en la sala de partos, donde estaban esperando Henry, Hook y Emma.

Unos cuantos empujones fueron los que hicieron falta para que la habitación pronto se viera llena del llanto de un bebé.

\- ¡Es una niña! 

**Me ha llevado mucho tiempo pero está listo. ¡Al fin lo terminé! Espero y lo disfruten 😊😊**


End file.
